This invention relates generally to an end of paper roll detection assembly, and particularly to an end of paper roll detection assembly which automatically signals the approaching end of a paper roll in a printer, or the like. Conventionally there have been many types of paper roll end detecting devices which indicate a small amount of remaining paper on a paper roll. Approaching near-end of the paper roll is most often detected visually by providing a red or blue color on the paper at the end of the roll. However, such visual detection causes problems many times because the operator inadvertently continues the printing operation without acknowledging that the near-end of the paper roll condition exists. Alternatively, means may be provided for keeping the end of the paper roll attached to its core with glue, or the like for applying tension to the paper roll immediately before the paper is fully wound. This provides more adequate detection of the end of the roll, however, this method presents many defects in that the paper roll cannot be inserted easily and replacing the paper roll cannot be performed smoothly. This latter problem arises due to insufficient allowance of remaining paper which may cause maloperation due to external factors. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an automatic end of paper roll detection assembly which overcomes the defects of conventional detection means.